


Of impulses and music recommendations

by chaerinsthighs



Series: Nef's HyungHyuk Bingo [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Concerts, First Meetings, First Times, Fluff, HyungHyuk Bingo, In a way, M/M, accidental meetings, but changkyun is barely mentioned, hyungkyun are friends, kiho makes a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerinsthighs/pseuds/chaerinsthighs
Summary: Hyungwon's many firsts are broken when he meets this excessively energetic stranger at 7 am on a bus.





	Of impulses and music recommendations

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo!  
> My second fic for the HyungHyuk Bingo, as usual super late to the party xD  
> Just a cute one-shot for my "First Times" square! Enjoy <3  
> (Yes, I still suck at titles.)

Chae Hyungwon is a quiet person. A loner. He has a couple of close friends, some further acquaintances, the occasional phone-calls with his family, his studies, his job. That’s about it. He doesn’t go out much, he doesn’t talk for long, he doesn’t try to make friends in weird places.

Some would say that it’s a shame, a young man in his age being so closed to himself, but Hyungwon doesn’t really mind. He’s content with his life so far. He makes effort only for the things that he prefers over his sleep, and they’re not many. He mostly lets people be and they do the same.

So Hyungwon doesn’t really understand how a man he has never met before can just come up to him and randomly start talking to him. He’s only trying to go to his college and attend his lectures, it doesn’t make sense to him that someone would come talk to him on the bus just because he likes the shirt he’s wearing.

He looks down at his shirt. He remembers Changkyun bringing it to him as a gift, when he came back from a trip to Japan. He never really wondered what the logo was about and Changkyun never told him, he just likes it and wears it from time to time.

Like today, when this blond guy just came up to him while on the bus and started talking too enthusiastically -considering the fact that it’s 7 am- about the J-Rock band whose logo was apparently on his shirt.

Hyungwon doesn’t talk much, in fact he doesn’t talk at all, he just stares at him, but the guy seems unfazed. Probably assumes that Hyungwon is just sleepy instead of uninterested. Hyungwon is both, but he doesn’t find the energy to tell the stranger. So he listens.

The guy talks non-stop. Hyungwon takes a second to admire his silver hair, sharp eyes and apple cheekbones. He snaps out of it just in time to realise that the man is asking him a question.

“…so many people will be there, I’m so excited to go and finally see them live! Will you come?”

“Uh…”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t manage to find tickets! Whoa, they’re finally getting recognised, huh? That’s great, they used to be sooo underrated! I thought that their concert isn’t sold out, though…”

Hyungwon doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he has absolutely no idea what he’s talking about. He hasn’t heard of the concert and he’s definitely not familiar with the popularity growth of a group he hadn’t heard of before today.

“So, this is my stop, I have to leave now. Nice meeting you, mate, I hope you make it at the concert!”

And just like that, the stranger disappears as fast as he had appeared.

Hyungwon’s day continues as per usual. He meets the same old people and goes to the same old places. He doesn’t think of the stranger till late at night, chilling in front of his laptop after a tiring day. His vibrant smile appears in Hyungwon’s mind and brings forth his own half smile.

“What a strange guy.”

He stretches and starts typing. He finds an online poster about the concert. It’s on this Saturday. He also finds where to buy tickets. They’re cheap, and the place where the concert will take place is nearby.

“What are you thinking, Hyungwon?” He stares at the screen in front of him. One would argue that impulses are not exactly Hyungwon’s thing. Maybe, maybe not that often. But every once in a while Hyungwon ends up surprising everyone, he could even surprise himself if he cared enough to be surprised.

“Oh damn me, why not?” He buys the ticket.

 

 

Saturday afternoon, he’s at the venue. It’s an open space for barely two hundred people, but Hyungwon prefers it that way. He refrained from listening to the band’s songs before coming here. He didn’t want to regret buying the ticket and not come to the concert. 

Now that he’s here, for the first time Hyungwon thinks that he might be stupid. He’s probably gonna be the only person in there that’ll be quietly listening and he’s pretty sure that that’s not appropriate J-Rock concert etiquette. Damn, he should have asked Changkyun to join him at least. In a way he played a part in him being there.

The concert starts and music fills the air, along with the fans’ screams and cheers for the band. Hyungwon has to admit, it’s much better than he thought. He actually likes most of the songs he’s hearing. He smiles and allows the crowd and the concert atmosphere to take him over.

Three hours, two encores and 5 –accidental– bruises later, he can’t say he regretted anything. He’s waiting near the exit for most people to leave before he can go out without stepping on anyone, when he hears a familiar voice. No one he knows is that loud nor talks so fast. The image of the blinding smile of the silver haired man appears in his mind again, and he turns around.

“HE LOOKED AT ME, HE FUCKING LOOKED AT ME, HE LOOKED S T R A I G H T AT ME, I’M TELLING YOU! SEVEN EXCLAMATION MARKS!”

“Yes, Minhyuk, we heard you the first time as well. And the second one. And the third. And the fifty three times after that.”

“Well you should hear it again, cause…”

Hyungwon doesn’t hear the rest. He just stands there staring at the “stranger”. His friends seem to notice, cause from the corner of his eye he catches a hand pointing at him and realises that seconds later the man is turning around to look at him.

“Heeeeey! You’re the guy from a couple of days ago, from the bus!”

“Oh, yes, hi, hey” Hyungwon replies, not really concentrated in the words that are coming out of his mouth.

“You made it!” the silver haired guy beams.

“Yeah” he awkwardly chuckles “You were right, it wasn’t sold out”

“Ugh, people here don’t have taste in music, I swear, these guys deserve EVERYTHING!! I’m Minhyuk by the way, I didn’t get a chance to tell you my name the other day” he extends his hand for Hyungwon to take.

“Hyungwon, nice to meet you. Again.” He adds, after a small pause.

“Oh, Hyungwon, that’s a nice name! These are Kihyun and Hoseok, my friends. Are you here alone?” Minhyuk looks around as Hyungwon shakes hands with the other two men.

The people around them are gone, so they walk out too, making small talk. Well, Minhyuk is making small talk. Hyungwon doesn’t talk much, and Kihyun and Hoseok seem too distracted to reply to their friend’s ramblings.

“Minhyuk, Kihyun and I have to go, my mom’s waiting for dinner. Do you need a ride home?”

“Oh no, thank you, have fun! Give Homama all my love!”

As the duo wave their goodbyes and leave, Minhyuk turns to look at Hyungwon again.

“So, did you have fun?”

“I did, surprisingly.”

“Why surprisingly?”

“Uhm...” Hyungwon thinks that maybe another impulse so soon is too unusual, even for him, but hey, there’s a first time for everything, right? “Do you wanna go for coffee?”

“C-coffee? It’s 10 pm.”

Without replying, Hyungwon raises his hand to point at a coffee shop at the corner of the street, still open. Minhyuk follows at where his finger is pointing with his eyes and turns to look back at him.

“Are you treating?”

Hyungwon smiles and shrugs. “Sure.”

 

 

The coffee shop is quiet and almost empty. They choose a table near the window and don’t talk for a bit, waiting for the hot chocolates they ended up ordering to be served and observing the space. And maybe each other. 

“Do you do this often?” Minhyuk asks when their beverages arrive.

“Do what often?”

“This. I don’t know, I guess ask out guys you haven’t met before.”

“I have met you before.”

“And you didn’t even know my name.” Minhyuk laughs quietly.

“No, I don’t. I guess I have, occasionally, but not often.”

“Okay.”

“But I had never had a stranger come up to me like that before. That was a first.”

“Oh, I hope I didn’t scare you” he smiles.

Hyungwon shakes his head. “Nah. It was pretty cool.” He sighs. “I have a confession to make.”

“Wait you’re not gonna tell me that you fell for me at first sight, are you?”

“What, of course not, where did that come from?”

“… Nowhere. I never know what to expect these days.”

“Why, do people come often to you to confess their love at first sight?”

“No, you’d be the first.”

“But I’m not.”

“Shame. Maybe next time.”

“Wha-“ Hyungwon laughs “really?”

Minhyuk shrugs. “Why not? I don’t know how that works really, I’m curious.”

“Love at first sight?”

“Yeah”

“Me neither I guess.”

“So, what did you want to confess?”

At that, Hyungwon closes his mouth and takes a deep breath.

“It’s nothing bad, I think. I just. Ugh. I hadn’t really heard of the band before you came to me. I just had this shirt which was a gift, that’s all.”

Minhyuk’s shoulders and mouth drop instantly.

“Wait, what? Really? Oh my god, was I rude to you? Did I blabber too much? Did I annoy you? Why didn’t you tell me? And, wait. But, you came. At the concert.”

Hyungwon shrugs.

“Impulse, I guess. I looked up the concert and thought, why not? I hadn’t been to a concert before.”

“So… you came to your first concert to listen to a band you hadn’t heard before perform live because a person you saw for the first time told you that it was happening?”

He chuckles. “I guess so, yeah.”

Minhyuk looks impressed. “What are you?”

“What do you mean?”

“That’s not what the average person would do.”

“The average person wouldn’t vocally add exclamation marks to their sentences either but there you are. “

“When did I- Oh. I did. You’re right. I’m a little extra sometimes.”

“A little?”

“That was a little.”

“Are you ever too extra?”

“Maybe.”

“Cool.”

“Cool?”

“Cool.”

“That’s a first.”

The two men chuckle at their exchange when Hyungwon remembers the questions Minhyuk shot at him earlier.

“You didn’t annoy me. It was… nice. Refreshing, I suppose. I was sleepy, I couldn’t really understand how you were so energetic so early in the morning. Still can’t, to be honest.”

“It’s a gift” Minhyuk replies smiling.

“In any case, I didn’t regret coming here tonight. I had fun. First concert, first time listening to that band…”

“Wow so many of your firsts.”

Hyungwon laughs and finishes his chocolate.

“So…”

“So?”

“Any other recommendations?”

“…Bands? You want me to recommend music to you?”

“Sure, why not?”

“Aren’t you scared that I’ll drag you to more concerts?”

“That’s… not a bad idea.”

“…Huh?”

Hyungwon looks at him and smiles.

“By all means, feel free to drag me to more concerts.”

Minhyuk stares and smiles back.

“Okay. Then that’s where you’ll be hearing their music for the first time. Like today.”

“More firsts?”

“More firsts.”

“Cool.”

 

 

And as Hyungwon is walking home later that night, he can’t help thinking how good all those firsts-to-come with Minhyuk sound.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks! Sorry it took so long, but at least I hope you enjoyed this! I have one more square and absolutely no idea when I'll write it, but I haven't forgotten about it!  
> 


End file.
